CAUTION!
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Haruhi, fearful that Tamaki will be subjected to continued plots as his grandmother manipulates him using his mother, she takes it upon herself to fix things, no matter what the cost. Research leads her to one man who can solve all of her problems...


-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~ Prologue~

_Downtown Tokyo_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You must understand, Ms. Fujioka. The... situation... that you have brought to my attention is a serious matter. A serious matter indeed. Had things been brought to light at an earlier date, I would not have hesitated to step in and intervene with the situation far sooner than now." The blonde smiled softly, propping his chin up upon his untwined fingers.

The brunette blinked, and titled her head at the man slightly, confused.

"I... don't seem to be following you, sir." She murmured, regarding him cautiously.

The man sighed, and straightened himself within his chair.

"What seems to be confusing you, dear?" He raised an eyebrow at the teen, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well... if you are as distraught about the situation at hand as I, even if for your own personal reasons...what exactly is the problem, if you don't mind me asking? You seem hesitant to speak what's on your mind."

Her pulse began to race as the blonde's kind and welcoming face took a turn for the serious.

"Well you see, Ms. Fujioka...although I do intend to right things, yes indeed I do... you must understand. This will have to be ever so carefully executed. There are several parties involved in this matter, several families, big names. One wrong turn, and a colony of rats will be let loose upon the unsuspecting."

"I...I see..." she stuttered, blanching as she sunk back down into the plush burgundy chair in front of the man's desk.

"No...I don't believe that you do. Bringing these matters into the public eye will cause severe difficulties. Blood feuds will erupt. Families will be severed... and companies will change hands."

Haruhi gulped, and stared at the man wide eyed.

"I...I-"

"With all that I've enlightened you with, can you still confidently tell me you wish to go through with this?" He asked, eyes once again becoming soft.

Haruhi was silent for a long moment, her eyes aimed at the carpet, her bangs shielding her face. Slowly, she brought her head up once more, and locked eyes with the man across from her.

"Of course. Please follow through." She sighed, watching as the man before her let the smirk skirt across features, no longer forcibly contained. "I may not be wealthy, or of good family name, but I feel as though I must do all that is humanly possible, to help Tamaki-sempai... regardless of the potential risks and consequences. It's the least I can do for him...I don't want to see him dragged into another situation in which he has no choice to comply with the wishes of his grandmother."

The blonde stared at her, seemingly searching for any sign of deceit. After a long moment, the man smiled warmly once more, and nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I see...I'm very glad to hear this. Regardless of what your answer to be was, I was fully intending to go through with things, however, if you're ever so willing to continue this plot, it will be nice to have an inside ally..." he trailed off, reaching towards a com-link switch upon his desk. "You will be called upon again shortly, Ms. Fujioka... for now, please take my card. You will be hearing from me periodically." He stood, reaching a hand out towards the girl.

She took it gently, and shook the man's hand.

"The man outside the door will escort you out of the building, so you don't manage to get lost."

Haruhi bowed politely, and walked towards the large double doors. They opened for her as she stopped before them, a young raven haired man stood waiting for her exit. She hesitated for just a moment, and turned back towards the blonde, whose other hand still sat perched upon the com-link, seemingly waiting for her departure.

"I thank you, Seguchi-san... for going out of your way to do this. I know this must be conflicting with your schedule..."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Fujioka."

With a small smiled, she turned, and the doors closed behind her.

The blonde watched the doors closely for several moments before pressing the small button beneath his fingers.

"K-san?" He questioned, pausing for a response.

" Copy, Boss-man!" The man at the other end chirped happily.

"Rally your troops."

A long silence followed his command, and the blonde tilted his head at the small box.

"Roger that... K out..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well then... what IS Haruhi plotting? And how did one Tohma Seguchi become involved?

Only time will tell!

Stay tuned in for chapter one!


End file.
